


OOO同人－映An：翼和羽（拟物梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh is a little bird, Eiji is a dragon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: （本片为人拟做动物。因为映司对照为龙，所以Ankh被我化作凤凰的形象，请谅解。还有世界观也会不一样，虽然一些来自原剧情设定改编，但结局也不同。雷者慎入！）
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 2





	OOO同人－映An：翼和羽（拟物梗）

**Author's Note:**

> （本片为人拟做动物。因为映司对照为龙，所以Ankh被我化作凤凰的形象，请谅解。还有世界观也会不一样，虽然一些来自原剧情设定改编，但结局也不同。雷者慎入！）

映司是一只龙，却没有称霸于其他生物之上的欲望。他有着好似夜晚月光下紫水晶般的紫色鳞片，在龙族也有极高的地位。  
可他并不喜欢自己的身份和势力，只是飞去各种地方旅行。他的温柔亲切总能让其他生物忘却他是龙的可怕和力量，路过一个地方再去下一个地方，他的双翼为此而煽动。

映司捡到了一只虚弱的小鸟，那是有着和太阳一样耀眼彩辉般美丽羽毛的鸟，却飞不起来。  
映司小心的用嘴叼起鸟儿带回了自己临时落脚的窝。  
鸟醒来后却脾气并不算好，虽然飞不起来，但他的翅膀爪子和喙都是发泄脾气的好武器。  
鸟儿叫Ankh，是一只凤凰。他从古翱翔到现在，拥有飞入太阳般的力量和强翼。无数次画作火焰灰烬结束生命，也无数次在时代和灰烬里重生，这便是凤凰的永生。  
但他的同伴却剥夺了他的力量，所以Ankh现在只能保持幼鸟娇小的样子，并且无法再飞起。他有着执着的欲望，那便是夺回力量在此触及太阳。

映司可以翱翔穹宇，但他永远也无法和Ankh的种族相比，因为他无法触及太阳也无法飞的再高，大气挤压他让他呼吸痛苦。  
可是映司却希望Ankh可以不再日日想着复仇，所以映司总是让Ankh落在自己的头顶，驼着他一起出去各种地方。  
“我想看Ankh你再次飞起来的样子，一定比太阳还要耀眼，”映司说着要帮Ankh夺回力量，而他口气总能如此轻松的安慰。  
虽然Ankh会冷哼一下别开头，可是他却不会从映司身上离开，偶尔还把对方的头顶当作窝打个小盹。

映司唯一担心的是，Ankh总喜欢在清晨出去，吸食草木上的露水，冷气里结冻的冰霜。  
明明是爱着火焰的鸟儿，却喜欢着冰凉。  
“因为凉凉的很好吃，我以前没有吃过，”被问到是Ankh总是这样回答。  
映司虽然没有必须阻止的义务，但他却担心那幼鸟般单薄的片羽会让Ankh受凉，再说Ankh吃的太多了。不光窝边的草地都给他弄一遍，而且回来后身上漂亮的羽毛都又凉又湿。  
“Ankh你吃太多了。而且太凉了，快回来。”映司每次都费劲心思的劝阻。  
偶尔映司会用嘴去拱一拱Ankh，但却被Ankh回头就啄了鼻子。每每这之后映司都会被Ankh脾气暴躁的啄的满脸红，可是他就是不会丢下Ankh走掉。  
所以如果可以的话，清晨映司会陪着Ankh一起出来，撑起双翼为Ankh遮挡冷风。

在夺回力量的过程里，映司越来越显露出他龙的力量。可是映司终归是映司，他不想因为自己的力量而伤害周围的自然和生物，为此他也和Ankh吵过几次。  
可每当他苦恼的时候，脑袋都会被Ankh的爪子捏得生疼，然后听到头顶上冷硬的鼓励声，不过有点讥讽就是了，“映司，你个笨蛋。”

当他们一起夺回力量之时，Ankh则要飞向太阳。凤凰属于太阳之地，那是两个生物截然不同的坏境。  
Ankh属于白昼，那是耀眼的光和火红的炎。他需要太阳给予的力量，所以他拼尽全力煽动刚恢复的双翼，可却那么艰难。  
明明太阳就在眼前，力量就在体内，可是Ankh却依旧拼的如此痛苦。  
Ankh坠落。

“Ankh！”呼唤声随着龙的嘶吼响彻天际。  
紫辉般的身躯随着暗夜般的双翼振翅而席卷过云端，划破晴空，映司张开身躯全力从下方托起了Ankh。  
“让我送你一程吧，我果然还是想看看你在太阳里发光，”映司笑着说，他才不在乎对方是什么生物。  
Ankh已经恢复到成年体的样子，明明彼此差不多的体型，明明映司感到已经飞的不再那么轻松，可是他们还是像以前一样…Ankh落在映司身上，映司托起Ankh。

“映司，你果然是个笨蛋，那里可是太阳啊！”Ankh说话依旧和炙热的太阳般暴躁，可是他却喊的如此声嘶力竭。  
映司是黑夜，他的黑瞳于属于夜晚的鳞片，被太阳的热度一点点灼烧，泛着刺伤人双目的光。  
“回去！放下我！”Ankh怒吼着，鸟鸣惊破黎明。  
“我怎么可能丢下Ankh，让你一个人坠落呢？”映司并不在意。这次他不在管头顶鸟儿爪子和喙的攻击，奋不顾身的向着更高的地方飞去。  
呼吸艰难，他感到自己无法触及的领域正在惩罚着自己。胸口的疼痛那么明显，可模糊的意识里那片光永远不会让他落入黑暗。

很热很痛，但是映司的双翼却比以往都要有力。他突破了热流，浑身着火，橘红吞噬了他的躯体，变得和Ankh的羽毛一样耀眼。  
黑夜化作了白昼，但黑夜却坠落。  
映司听到了鸟鸣声，他被灼出破洞的双翼连血液一起蒸发掉，掀起的鳞片化作闪烁的星星脱落撒入空中。  
下落的时候，大气肆虐的翻转映司的身躯，可他没有任何怨恨的欲望，因为他唯一产生的欲望已经实现了。  
送Ankh回家。  
他双目看向上方，那里刺眼的看不清一切，可是他很快隐约看见俯冲向自己的彩辉双翼不停拍打划破阳光。  
“果然…好耀眼…”映司希望Ankh可以喜欢他的赞扬。  
他看到对方得到太阳后闪烁的火焰，Ankh有了完全的力量，双翼比以前更快更有力。可是不论如何，那双努力伸来的双爪都无法触及到一颗鳞片。  
黑夜和白昼分开，他么之间明显的距离被不停拉大。  
然后映司落入了他爱着的Ankh最喜欢的那片挂满清凉露珠的绿色大地上。


End file.
